Rainy Night
by Nayami
Summary: rains, thunders, lightnings, and kaijuus... uh, just read 'kay? ^^;;


On A Rainy Night Like This   
-by NS-2   
  
Disclaimer: Sakura et al is not mine yadda, yadda, yadda…   
  
Daijobu - "Are you okay?" or "I'm okay."   
Touchan - stands for dad, papa, father etc.; is actually just a more informal endearment than 'otousan'.   
Ano - um, uh   
Eto - err…   
Kaijuu - monster   
Kaijuu ja nai - I'm not a monster   
Maa maa - something that Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) says to placate Sano, Yahiko, and Kaoru when they're in a brawl or something.   
Oyasumi / oyasumi nasai - good night   
  
  
  
  
Rain pelted at the windows and brief flashes of lightning illuminated the room. A knock at the door brought him back from his thoughts, startled that someone would be awake at this time of night.   
  
A five year-old Sakura peeked inside the room, causing her father to be worried if anything was wrong.   
  
"Daijobu, Sakura-chan?"   
  
Sakura shook her head, hugging a stuffed teddy tighter. "Daijobu, Touchan. Ano, can I please sleep with you tonight Touchan? It's so scary in my room with the flashing light thingies and the loud sounds."   
  
Fujitaka smiled gently at his youngest child and invited her to get under the covers. As they were settling themselves in the bed another knock came at the door. This time, a nine year-old boy's head popped-out from behind the door.   
  
"Touchan? Eto… uh, can I stay here for the night Touchan? I can't sleep in my room. It's just that it's raining much more harder over at my room and the thunder is much more louder and the lightning is much more brighter and… well, you get the meaning."   
  
Fujitaka chuckled as he nodded.   
  
"You're just scared of the flashing thingies and the loud sounds so you can't sleep!" Sakura said, giggling at her brother. Touya shot her a look.   
  
"Oh, so kaijuu's here. Scared of the ghosts hiding under your bed?" Sakura whimpered and scuttled closer to Fujitaka at the mention of the scary presences she so wanted to avoid.   
  
"Kaijuu ja nai." Her words were muffled by Fujitaka's shirt.   
  
"Maa, maa. Touya, give your imouto a break."   
  
The two moved to make room for Touya as he walked towards them. Once they were in place, with Sakura in the middle and both Fujitaka and Touya taking up the space beside her incase she might roll over and fall, they all settled themselves to go to sleep.   
  
The two younger Kinomotos yawned and closed their eyes sleepily as they slowly drifted off to sleep.   
  
"Oyasumi Touchan." Sakura whispered as she faced Fujitaka, hugging his arm and her teddy at the same time.   
  
"Oyasumi nasai Touchan. You do understand that this is only for tonight you know. It's not as if I'm scared or anything. I just couldn't sleep and-"   
  
"Touya, shut up and go to sleep." Fujitaka said, exasperated.   
  
Touya gave his father a grin and hugged both Sakura and her teddy bear as he closed his eyes to sleep.   
  
Fujitaka gazed at the sleeping forms of Touya and Sakura for a while, smiling fondly at them.   
  
'Look at them, Nadeshiko. I'm so proud of the both of them and so glad that our marriage bore such a happy family. It's what you wanted the most, ne?'   
  
A gust of wind managed to get in the room, caressing his cheek with a cool, tender lightness. He could just imagine Nadeshiko hugging him from behind and looking at their children with a big happy smile, green eyes shining like bright emeralds. Fujitaka smiled as well.   
  
"Oyasumi nasai Touya, Sakura." Fujitaka said as he kissed them goodnight and tucked them in. Finally, after putting his arms around Sakura, her teddy bear, and Touya, he lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, a happy contented smile on his face, as sleep finally claimed him.   
  
Outside, the rain had started to gradually stop until only a soft pitter-patter can be heard. The sky has cleared, and the stars twinkled and sparkled down at the three of them, sleeping so soundly together in a small world all their own…   
  
~ Owari ~   
  
  
  
Author's Notes: My first one. Yaaay!!! ::whew:: Well, my first fanfic to be posted that is. ^_^ v Arigato gozaimasu for reading everything, even this note. ^^ Till next time, I guess.   
  
Ja~!   
NS-2   
  
  
Japanese words:   
  



End file.
